


Grisly Fling

by Level4Chaos



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, English Dub Names, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Servant, Obsession, POV First Person, Rape, Sexual Content, Stitches, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: He's wanted Myotismon's attention for as long as he's been his loyal servant, but the kind of attention Wizardmon finally gets from his master is a horrifying realisation that his dreams can so easily become nightmares.





	Grisly Fling

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains a graphic, **non-consensual** sex scene.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this fanfic are not mine; I am merely borrowing them. All injuries were inflicted under controlled conditions, and having taken these precautions, I assure you the characters will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures.
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Written way back in 2000~2001.

At first I'd only joined this army as a favour to my dear friend, but I find myself staying because of another. I've been watching him ever since I was recruited, finding myself becoming more and more attracted to him.

I want to tell him how I feel… but I know rejection is the only possible outcome. Why would he have me, when he could quite easily have whoever he wanted? Everyone is in awe of him… yet fearful too.  
His temper is notorious, and no one would dare say anything to anger him on purpose. That is why I keep my affection a secret. Why, if he were to find out, who knows what he would do? I could hope for a lifetime of taunts and laughter… but in truth, I'm sure my reward would be far more sinister than _that_. Would he kill me quickly, or make me endure a slow and painful death?

Gatomon doesn't even know. I've been careful not to even hint at the possibility of loving Lord Myotismon. She despises him, and I'm wracked with guilt when she tells me how terrible he has been, and expects me to agree.

I love her so much and I know that she returns my love. By the way she looks at me, I can tell she hopes our relationship will go further. How can I break her heart and tell her that she can never be any more than a sister to me? I've done nothing to stop her from thinking that she has a chance. How can I, when the truth could very well jeopardise the only friendship I've ever had? I don't want to lead her on, but I just can't bring myself to tell her that I… I… I'm in love with the Digimon she hates the most.

Lord Myotismon punishes her often, and mine is the shoulder that she cries on afterward. I can't bring myself to look at her injuries. She thinks it is because I am afraid of the sight of blood, so she does not show them to me anymore. It hurts me to see her tears. It hurts me to know what sort of creature he hopes his beatings will mould her into. But how can I - a nothing, a nobody - protect her? Especially when it's my beloved that is raising his hand to her...

She kissed me today. She leapt into my arms, pulled my cloak down from my face and actually kissed me on the lips! She assumed it must have been shock that stopped me from responding. I feel so cruel.  
"The master wants to see you." She whispered with a smile.  
My heart jumped. "Why?" I asked nervously.  
Gatomon shrugged, "He didn't say much."  
Was I in for a beating myself? Just to have those hands on me, I'd suffer anything.  
I carefully lifted Gatomon down by her waist. "I'd better go."

He is so handsome… so proud. I know I'm a fool for even thinking he could feel the same way about me. I've wanted him since the moment Gatomon first introduced us. I couldn't stop looking at his hands, imagining them roaming my entire body; his full purple lips kissing mine. My cloak thankfully hid my blush. My erection however, I just had to hope that he wouldn't notice.

I remember feeling his intense blue eyes looking me up and down. The heat from my blush had been almost unbearable… of course he would notice my arousal! There was a flicker of a smile, although that might have been my imagination. I'd _hoped_ it was my imagination, and yet at the same time, I hoped it wasn't.

"Are you sure he's strong enough?" He asked Gatomon. He'd only just met me and already he didn't like me… I wanted to cry.  
"Oh yes!" Gatomon replied enthusiastically. "He's wonderful."

The memory of her saying that still brings a smile to my face. She has always stood up for me. I hate myself for not being able to return her kindness. She is such an angel.

There had been a few more curt remarks, and finally Myotismon decided I was "acceptable". He degraded me then, and he still does now… yet I keep returning for more. I must be a masochist…

Steeling myself for another award-winning performance, I rapped lightly on the library's double doors. They were opened at once by a pair of Bakemon, ready to attack. Although they dropped their guard as soon as they realised that I was no threat to their master.  
And there he stood, his back was to me, and his long cloak spread around him majestically.  
"Come closer, Wizardmon." He ordered without even turning away from what he was doing. "Everyone else - leave us."

I stepped forward, gripping my staff tightly to suppress my nervous shaking. The Bakemon fled the room and closed the doors behind them, leaving me and my beloved alone. It was the kind of situation I had dreamed about, yet I had never been so scared in my whole life.

_"You are so beautiful…why didn't I notice you before?" He would whisper, leaning in to kiss me gently. "I would be honoured if you would join me tonight…"_

"Wizardmon! Are you listening to me?"  
"Yes…" I murmured, more of an answer to his request in my fantasy than to his demand in reality.  
"But did you understand me?" He sneered, annoyed by my presence. He still wasn't looking at me. The majority of his attention was dedicated to uncovering the secret order of the cards to unlock the gateway to the real world.  
He knew how to cut me, and he did it without hesitation, perhaps not even consciously anymore. I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to admit that I had stupidly ignored him.  
"No, my lord."  
He laughed in one single syllable. "I didn't think you would. Don't concern yourself any further. I'll get Phantomon to take care of it instead. Now get out, and stop wasting my time." And with that, he started murmuring to himself. I wasn't even worth a glance as I left the room.

I felt so stupid! All my hard work to try and gain his attention was destroyed by a single act of ignorance. I should have been taking notice of what he was really saying, instead of imagining impossible things. I sunk to my knees and sobbed. He was probably still laughing at me from behind the door.

"Wizardmon! Are you all right?"  
Sweet Gatomon… I didn't want her to see me like this. Again, I'd put my feelings before my actions. I should have been crying in the privacy of my quarters, but no, I'd collapsed in the middle of the busiest corridor of the castle. What was wrong with me?

I felt her soft paws reach under the brim of my hat and touch my face. She guided me to look up.  
"You're not bruised or bleeding…" She looked over my face carefully, wiping my tears away. "Lord Myotismon must be in a forgiving mood today. You'll be fine."

…But he had totally massacred me on the inside.

"Thank you, Gatomon." I whispered. "You are too kind to me."  
She helped me to stand and she even brushed the dirt off my knees. I now understand why she does this; I would do the same for Lord Myotismon in an instant. I must be hurting her so much! I don't ever want her to feel the dejection that I do every day of my life. Perhaps that is why I never tell her to stop…

There has to be a way to win his heart. I know he is capable of love, I've seen it with my own eyes. One night in the dining hall, I watched one of the Dark Masters bend him over and take him. I will never forget his cries of sheer bliss as he was slammed against the table again and again. I know I should have respected their privacy and continued on my way, but I couldn't. To say that I was turned on would be an understatement, I was riveted to the doorway… and like a sick voyeur, I didn't even attempt to hide.

A thick ball of jealousy curdled inside my heart. I wanted him so badly, but I had to face the cruel truth that I could never love him the way he was obviously accustomed to. Our height difference alone would prevent us from embracing without difficulty, let alone the complications involved with… intercourse. The mere thought of ever being one with Lord Myotismon sent shivers down my spine. This hunger for him was driving me crazy!

He looked around in the midst of his throes, but whether he noticed me, he never mentioned it, and I certainly wasn't going to confess. I didn't want to give him any reason to hate or kill me, other than the ones I knew he already had.

"Is something the matter?" I'd completely forgotten about Gatomon!  
I shook my head, dispelling my day-dream. "I'm sorry…I was just thinking about something."  
"You were totally out of it, I could have given you a taste of my Lightning Claw and you wouldn't have even felt it."  
I gave a weak laugh. This was getting ridiculous. "I have to tell him."  
"Tell who, what?"  
"You'll know soon enough." I gave her a playful scratch on the head. "I just hope Lord Myotismon doesn't kill me-"  
"No! You can't fight him by yourself, not yet anyway. Wait until you're at least at his level." She threw her arms around my waist and sobbed into my stomach. "I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"Gatomon, I want you to know that you have been the greatest friend I could have ever wished for, and I love you for that. Please don't let our friendship suffer because of what I'm about to do."

Gatomon gasped in between sobs, and looked up.  
"You love me?" She whispered, her eyes aglow with new tears, but this time they were of happiness. I hated doing this to her. I'd been so careful with my wording… but she still took it the wrong way.  
"Yes. And that is why I have to do this. Please let me go."

She released me without any further argument, and stared at me with the kind of awe reserved only for heroic knights in fairy tales.  
_Please don't hate me afterward…_

"Be careful." She waved me farewell and scampered into the darkness as I knocked on the library doors.

Lord Myotismon himself answered.  
"What is it?" He bellowed, before even looking down to see who it was. "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?"  
Before I could even draw a breath to answer, he had turned away and was walking back to his beloved cards. I closed the doors and followed him.

Already he was sitting on his throne, a heavy leather-bound magic book in one hand, and a few of his cards in the other. He swore under his breath and slammed the book closed.  
"I can't concentrate with you staring at me!" He yelled before throwing the tome at me.

I managed to block the impact with my forearm. How could I confess my love to him when the penalty for even looking at him was violence? I was dead for sure.

"This better be good."  
I took a deep breath. It was now or never… be killed for telling him, or be killed for annoying him by not telling him? I didn't have a lot of options anymore.  
"I love you, Lord Myotismon."  
His scowl vanished almost instantly, replaced with a sort of amused, yet flattered look.

This was good… _very_ good.

He smiled and placed the cards he held back with the others at his side. He shifted in his seat, spreading his legs wide. I know my eyes instantly sought his crotch, but I was quick to regain my composure.  
"I know." He replied smugly. "I didn't think you had the balls to tell me, though."  
He looked me up and down, just as he had the day we first met, re-evaluating me. I could feel him shamelessly staring at my crotch. I nervously moved my staff in front of me. Knowing where those beautiful blue eyes were focused was arousing me in ways I really didn't want him to be aware of, yet.

"Kneel before me, Wizardmon." He ordered, outstretching a finger and beckoning me to come closer. I did not question his motive; I did as I was told. But I was careful not to get too close, in case I was totally wrong about his intentions. My day-dreaming had already got me into far more trouble than I would have liked.  
"Closer." He repeated it until I was well and truly between his legs. His hand curled around the nape of my neck. "You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you? I'll bet you even wanted it before you saw me with Piedmon in the Dining Hall."

Oh, by Angemon's grace! I wasn't dreaming; he was rubbing himself with his other hand, all the while growing harder and harder under the silky blue fabric of his tunic. I didn't know what to do. I'd spent hours imagining this moment, but in truth, I'd never done anything like this before - my fantasy self was far more well-versed than I was.

"Well?" Lord Myotismon's tone told me exactly how impatient he was getting. "Wizardmon, I grow tired of pleasing myself."  
My hands were shaking as I brought them up. What would he feel like? Did he want me to touch him gently, or continue with the same rough treatment he was giving himself? I didn't have time to ponder the answer as he grabbed one of my hands and cupped it over his arousal. He squeezed my hand, telling me how firmly he wanted me to hold him.

He sighed, re-positioning himself and allowing me total control. My hand was wary as I stroked him. My heavy breathing was almost deafening as it echoed about his groin. I remembered what I had done in my fantasies to make him moan the same way he had for that Dark Master… what was his name? Piedmon? I slipped my hand under the hem of his tunic and caressed him against the opening of his trousers alone.  
"Good boy…" I thought I heard him whisper. I smiled.

He lifted the skirt of his tunic up to give me better access to the ornate clasps down the front of his pants. Never did I imagine that he would be so willing!  
"Please me, or it's a life of torture for you." He warned suddenly, destroying whatever courage I had built up to do just that.  
"Of course, my lord." I agreed, sealing my fate.

My fingers fumbled as I attempted to unfasten the first clasp, but I was learning quickly, and soon my master's tall, rigid shaft was freed. I went to touch him, and he slapped my hand away.  
"Take your gloves off."  
I nodded in compliance. I knew I should have removed my gloves before even beginning, but I had hoped he wouldn't have minded. I'm so ashamed of my appearance; I hide behind several layers of heavy clothing. Gatomon has seen my face, but my eyes and my hair are all I ever allow anyone else to see of the real me. In my fantasies, I am beautiful… my skin is flawless like his.

I would never have obeyed the request had it been from anyone else, but for Lord Myotismon, I would do anything. I unzipped the cuffs of my gloves and peeled them from my hands. As I bared my flesh, I felt a tear trickle down my face.

_He won't want me now. I'm so ugly…_

I looked up to seek his approval, holding my hands up so that he could see how gnarled and scarred they were… so that he could see the stitches that held my fingers to my palms, and my palms to my wrists. I was certain he wouldn't want my hands on him ever again, now that he knew their horrible secret.  
He wasn't paying me any attention; his eyes were closed, waiting for me to proceed. I was hurt and relieved at the same time.

Feeling a little more comfortable with myself, I unclipped my cloak, and uncovered the lower half of my face. I gripped the base of his erection, letting him know that I was ready to continue. He shivered and moved his hips forward, still not opening his eyes. I wanted to do this so much; I'd make sure I pleased him like no other.

I leant forward and planted a kiss on his tip, turning the kiss into seductive tonguing. He moaned softly, and I knew I was doing well. I'd done this a million times in my dreams, and I let myself fall into my dream-Wizardmon persona… the one who knew how to make Lord Myotismon cry for more.

My hand moved back and forth, pumping his base and keeping him hard, in case my mouth failed in doing so alone. I licked him, I kissed him… feeling every new vein that my ministration brought to the surface of his delicious blue skin.  
I glanced to the side to see his hand tightly clamped to the armrest of his throne, his knuckles wanting to burst out of his gloves from the pressure. His breathing was slow and deep, as if he were trying to calm himself.

I was doing good!

"Suck me." He hissed. "And Wizardmon… I expect you to swallow."

I gauged his size, and opened my mouth as wide as I could; so far that I could hear the stitches that spanned my lips stretching in protest. I drew a sharp breath of pain as several began to slide through my skin in an attempt to escape. I could feel warm blood slowly wind its way down my chin. I needed those stitches. My jaw would fall off without them…  
But Lord Myotismon wanted-

Again I'd failed.

"I gave you an order. What's taking you so long?"  
I shook my head… it was an order I couldn't obey. My hat was snatched from my head and thrown across the room. Lord Myotismon grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look up. He was ready to start yelling abuse, but stopped as he caught sight of the stitches across my mouth.

"Hmph!" He twisted his leg up and kicked me in the chest, sending me sliding across the room. "You'd better hope your ass isn't sewn up too, otherwise you're of no use to me at all."  
I dabbed at my tears with my cloak, as I sat up on the cold floor. Through my blurry vision I saw Lord Myotismon re-dressing himself. The way he violently jerked his clothes about told me exactly how disgusted he was with me. I'd never hated myself so much as I did then. Why was I given a heart, yet bound by my awkward constitution to never give the one I wanted the pleasure that he desired?

"It's not." I murmured. I sounded so desperate.  
Lord Myotismon looked up at me, his hand frozen in the motion of coupling the final clasp. He was smiling… smiling at the new possibilities that arose now that he knew he could penetrate me.

"Show me."  
I stared at him, dumbfounded.  
He settled back in his chair, and licked his lips. "I hate waiting, Wizardmon."

Nervously, I unclipped the two straps across my chest and slid my vest off. Lord Myotismon nodded in approval, and his reassurance gave me strength to continue. I cast my boots aside and stood up. As if lead by my dream, where my hair shimmered and wafted around me like a halo, I gathered my long ponytail over one shoulder and untied it.

"Perhaps you're not useless after all." My master leant forward, encouraging me to take the final step.

Taking a breath to calm my shaking, I closed my eyes and reached up to my throat. I grabbed hold of the silver crescent-shaped zipper and pulled it down in one swift movement, lest I changed my mind half-way through.

I'd done it! And now I was well past the point of no return. I opened my eyes… I didn't know what I was expecting to find.

I know I visibly jumped upon seeing Lord Myotismon standing less than an arm's length in front of me. He'd been so quick… so silent. He lurched forward, taking my neck in his hands, then trailing them over my shoulders, pushing away my jump-suit, and my last defence.

At some stage he must have taken his gloves off. I hadn't seen him do it, so I wasn't prepared for how wonderful his touch was going to be. His hands felt even better than I'd imagined.  
"Lord Myotismon…" I moaned, tensing my shoulders under his touch.  
He put his finger to my lips as he knelt to be level with me. "Silence."  
I nodded weakly. Not crying his name would be a torture itself. My punishment was beginning already.

_The last thing I need is your annoying voice reminding that I'm with **you** , of all Digimon._

Had he actually said that, or was it what I was expecting him to say? Even though I was conscious of his touch, I still couldn't believe that he would want anything to do with me; maybe to run his errands, but certainly not as a… lover. I was going to be Lord Myotismon's lover?! This was all happening so fast, but yet, not fast enough.

Those beautiful hands trailed over my shoulder joints, over my elbows, baring more and more of my abominable skin. Once he had freed me from my sleeves, his hands sought my waist; over my hips… one hand veering from its course to tease the stitches around the base of my hardening penis, and then back again to guide my clothes down my legs. I automatically stepped out, kicking my outfit aside, hoping I wouldn't need it back for a very long time.

He followed the lines of the seams around the tops of my arms with feather-light fingers. I jammed my lips together to stop any verbal sign that I liked it.  
"Your stitches are sensitive?"  
I must have shivered. It wasn't my stitches that responded so well to touch, it was the joints underneath them, but I knew what he meant.  
I nodded, unsure if he would allow me to verbally answer his question.

Without warning, he bowed his head and licked the seam where my torso meets my neck. I threw my head back, giving him complete access. A foolish thing to do in the grasp of a vampire, I know, but this was one attack I was looking forward to.  
"Would your head fall off if I were to remove these stitches?" He asked, planting a series of hot kisses along them. By his voice, I knew he asked not out of curiosity, but to scare me into submission.

I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't struggle against anything he wished to do to me; that he had only to ask, and I would sever my neck _for_ him. _That_ is the kind of devotion lovers are supposed to have towards one another. I was his now, and he was mine.  
"Yes." I whispered.  
He laughed; at the thought of decapitating me, or at my rag-doll construction? I didn't know.  
"You are a fascinating creature, Wizardmon."  
He'd said "beautiful" in my dreams, but "fascinating" was just as welcome. The word melted me. I tried to stop it, but I sighed like some love-sick womon.

I felt his heated breath on my neck. I know I cringed at the thought of what was to follow. It was one thing to fantasise about being at the mercy of a vampire's deadly kiss, but quite another anticipating it. I was kidding myself when I dreamt it would feel like a soft caress. Now as his fangs teased me for a moment, I was almost certain he was going to hurt me. I cried out as the two razor-sharp spikes sunk into my flesh, and instinctively tried to push him away. My mind didn't want him to let me go, but my body had other plans… it didn't want this pain, regardless of who was inflicting it. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, telling me I couldn't get away, even if I wanted to. His demanding erection pushed against me, letting me know how much he was enjoying my struggling in his arms.

He grew warmer as I grew colder; his heart pounded against me, as mine began to slow, replaced by a blinding thumping in my temples.  
I felt faint; my arms could no longer push against him, and they dropped to my sides like those of a master-less marionette. I slumped in his arms, my legs giving way in much the same fashion soon after.

He began to lie me down on the floor… I wanted him to, but not like this; not when I was powerless to respond. His fangs finally withdrew, sending a shattering pain through my veins.  
"You're frightened." He commented with a smirk, "I can tell. Blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it."

I wasn't frightened… I was petrified. I don't know why I'd decided to tell him how I felt. As I lay paralysed beneath him, my blood dripping from his mouth, I could see the look of sadistic conquest in his eyes. It had never been this way in my dreams… he'd yearned for me to touch him; to be an active part of our lovemaking. I wanted him so badly, but not the way he was going to let me to have him.

_If he loved me, he'd respect my wishes…_  
I love him, so I'm respecting his wishes. It can't be both ways.

_Why not? He didn't even ask me._  
He didn't have to. I want this.

_Do I really?_  
No!

He didn't care about me at all. I was an idiot to think he would! He wanted what I could give him - a bit of sexual relief from the otherwise dreary task of pondering the order of his cards… and I'd willingly accepted the role. I'm so stupid!  
I didn't have the strength to scream for him to stop as he unbuckled his belts; I doubt he would have listened, even if I could. But at least I would have been able to say I had tried to stop him. I was helpless…

He was so strong, so powerful… so unpredictable. I'd spent so long wishing for this moment, that I hadn't stopped to think about what I would do if I actually succeeded in gaining Lord Myotismon's attention. It was never an option I'd allowed myself to _seriously_ hope for. I'd fallen in love with my dream, not the Digimon himself, and now I was going to pay the price for confusing them.

He unbuttoned his tunic, pushing his chest out as he removed it. He was so beautiful… I knew why I loved him…

And now…

Now I was discovering just how fine a line between the deepest love and the blackest hatred there really was, and Lord Myotismon was crossing it without a second thought. He didn't care about me, what I thought of him, or what I was going to think of him.

He didn't care…

He had uncoupled his pants in a matter of seconds. I pleaded with my eyes as he grabbed my knees, guiding them to bend, and then moving them outward. He smiled as he looked me over, sliding one of his hands over my thigh. I closed my eyes after seeing his intentions written all over his face, and then I felt his fingertips trace around my most sensitive stitches.  
"How do you like it, Wizardmon? Should I take you roughly or gently?"  
I gasped, my body finding hidden energy to push my hips into his stroking. Why couldn't I have used that energy to shake my head; to beg him to stop? Instead I was practically offering myself to his cruel desires. Tears of regret began to well in my eyes.

He laughed the throaty chuckle that Gatomon was so afraid of. She'd often cowered behind me upon hearing it, and now I understood why.  
"You like it, don't you? It's so much nicer when both parties are agreeable."

It was so sudden… I didn't even have time to draw a breath to protest. My legs were wrenched up and outwards, and Lord Myotismon was inside me.

He was so big, and I was so tight. I wanted to scream, but all that I managed was a choked sob. I could feel my skin splitting as he pushed into me. And then he began to thrust his hips. Each time he moved back and forth felt like he was tearing me further… deeper. I clung to my consciousness with the same desperation as my nails did to the stone floor beneath me.

His hands sought the backs of my knees, pushing them up to meet with my chest, allowing him to plunder the very depths of my body… and my heart. Every throb; every thrust, wrought unbearable physical agony, mixing and twisting with its emotional counterpart. I don't know which one stirred my tears to the surface.

He impaled me again and again, seeking out the place that made me moan. With each stroke against the part of me that yearned for him, I felt dirtier; every ecstatic cry through my tears formed the prelude to my ultimate disgrace. My mind did not want him, but it had been numbed into submission by my inevitable orgasm, growing bigger with each second I held it back.

It took all of my strength to deny myself the fruits of my torment. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had beaten me. If I'd protested, I would have still had some dignity.

_Did I say no?_  
No.

There was furious fists banging against the door. "Wizardmon!"  
My jumbled mind barely recognised her desperate little voice.  
"Gatomon?"  
Lord Myotismon silenced me by continuing, forcing himself deeper and deeper, moaning with the pleasure my pain was giving him. Faster and faster… the opposing forces, pressing down against my knees and pounding into my rear, felt like he was determined to snap my spine.

His hand grabbed at my aching shaft, pulling it back and forth in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. I begged him to stop; that he was hurting me, as tears wound down the sides of my face.

My vision was blurred, but I could see his cruel smile as he slipped one of his claws under the stitches at the head of my cock. I screamed, not in agony, but in complete rapture. I willed my arms to find power enough to force his hand away, but their grip on the floor would not loosen, not for anything. How could I possibly say it was Lord Myotismon's fault, when my own body was just as treacherous?

"Wizardmon!"

I whimpered like a dying Poyomon, but yelling "Harder!" would have gained the same reaction from my master. He gave a triumphant cry and viciously drove himself forward, shooting into my aching passage. It stung like acid… my body had completely rejuvenated itself in time to feel the true pain of it. I screeched louder than I ever imagined possible, frantically kicking into the air. It wasn't meant to be like this.

"Lord Myotismon… please have mercy on my friend!"

Just as I thought I couldn't feel any more disgusted with myself, I gave a choked howl - he was tearing feelings from me that I no longer wished to have for him… And I climaxed in his hand.

Finally Lord Myotismon withdrew, letting my legs go, and backing away from me. I'd never felt so betrayed… so dirty. My hands trembled as if an electric shock was passing through them, but I managed to find the strength to prop myself up. I cried out. The simple act hurt me so much, my body wanted to lie back down, but I couldn't let it. I had to get away. My fingers ached as they took my weight, and a quick glance at them revealed why. Bruised and bleeding, I must have torn into them as I held onto the rough floor.

Lord Myotismon was standing not far away, wiping his hands with my cloak. He watched me struggle to stand, smiling as I stumbled and almost fell. I could feel his terrible gift trickling down my legs as my body rejected it.  
"You felt wonderful." His compliment may as well have been salt in my wounds. "I've never had someone so… small."  
I reached for my clothes, awkwardly stepping back into them.

"Thank you, Lord Myotismon-" I forced myself to sound grateful, although I was far from it.  
He bundled my sticky, stained cloak up into a ball and threw it at me. "Now get out."

Salty tears stung my eyes and ran like rivers down my face. I couldn't have stopped them, even if I wanted to. Lord Myotismon was acting like I wasn't there, having re-dressed himself, and now running his gloved finger over the spines of the books on the shelves, as if deciding which one to read next. I clipped my cloak back around my neck, and pulled my hat down to cover as much of my face as I could. So this was how it was going to end? I was nothing when we began, and nothing when we finished.

I'd spent forever wishing I could leave, and now, given my freedom, my hatred for the Digimon glued me to the spot. I was so hurt and insulted, I couldn't move. I just stared at his back, hardly believing what had just happened, and what he had just said.  
"I told you to leave." He didn't look away from his reading. "Don't make me hurt you, Wizardmon."

There were those cursed tears again. _Hurt me?_ Don't _make_ him hurt me?!

I must have said something aloud. I didn't doubt it. My body had already proven its inability to stay under my control, why should speaking my thoughts be any different from moaning for Lord Myotismon's unwanted touch? He looked over his shoulder, most of his face obscured by his enormous collar.

"I should destroy you for your blatant disrespect, but I'll spare you this time because you were so much _fun_." He chuckled at the word, and returned to his reading.

I pushed past Gatomon, as I bolted through the doors, almost knocking her to the floor. Her face was filled with concern for me. For stupid me!  
"Wizardmon! Are you all right?" She called, running after me. I knew she would follow, as much as I wished she wouldn't.  
It hurt so much to run. I was tearing my injuries further. Unable to bear the pain any longer, I collapsed, and Gatomon was by my side in an instant. I could hear her saying things, but I couldn't understand them. My eyes were open, but all I could see was Lord Myotismon's smile. I must have been crying because I felt Gatomon's paw brush across my face, as if to wipe away tears.

I pushed her away. I didn't want her to touch me… I didn't want anyone to touch me.

She ignored my struggling and desperate cries to leave me alone, and embraced me. She reached to unclip my cloak, and I seized her paw with a grip that made her whimper.  
"Don't!"  
She persisted, not worried about her own safety. "I want to make sure Lord Myotismon didn't hurt you."  
She gasped as she unveiled my face. I could feel old blood caked to my chin, so I knew I mustn't have been a pleasant sight.  
"Your stitches are bleeding."  
Her gentle touch, once calming, now made me feel my defilement all over again. My lip trembled with the threat of more tears. "I know."  
"What did he do to you?"  
"Nothing!" I yelled back, looking away, unwittingly showing Gatomon my neck where Lord Myotismon had gored me.  
"Wizardmon!"  
I pushed her away and attempted to stand. "Leave me alone!"

Utter agony ripped through my insides, as if Lord Myotismon was still there. I tried to silence my scream in the presence of Gatomon, lest she become suspicious. I fell back to the floor, weeping.  
"I want to help you, my love." She whispered, "But I can't, if you won't let me."

_My love?_

She curled up against me, purring as she did. "You don't have to tell me what happened, but please don't shut me out completely."  
Her sympathy only made me feel worse. My body shook with each of my loud sobs - a humiliating show of my weakness. A million questions ran through my head all at once. Why did I let Lord Myotismon do this to me? Why couldn't I return Gatomon's feelings? Why couldn't I be stronger?

Gatomon's sudden jump stirred me from my self-pity long enough to look up at the distant silhouette. Closer and closer… I'd seen the strange, even comical, stride of this Digimon before. Piedmon?!

"We should get out of here." My beautiful friend suggested quietly, nudging me to move.  
"You go… I don't think I can move."  
She put her paw on my shoulder and it took all of my will-power not to cringe from her. "I'm not leaving without you." And she smiled sadly.

Piedmon was approaching fast. His stance, although slumped, was still proud. His eyes locked onto us as he passed, but he did not turn his head to acknowledge he was looking our way. He stopped after several steps, and turned back to face us.  
"A Wizardmon weeps in my presence… why?"

"The master hurt him!" Gatomon snapped in response.  
I could feel his intense glare burning into me, as if he were trying to see my injuries through my clothes… through my very skin!  
"I will see to it that this does not happen again." He said curtly, turning back to his path.

Without even knocking, we watched from the end of the corridor as he burst through the library doors. There were muffled voices, followed by a loud crash. Lord Myotismon spilled out onto the floor, holding his face, as if he had just been hit. Piedmon calmly followed, standing over him.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted with a mission as important as this one." He spat.  
"Lord Piedmon-"  
"I come here expecting to see an unstoppable army. Instead, I see Digimon crying?!"

I couldn't see his face that well, but I could tell by his movements that he was looking Lord Myotismon's crumpled form over. I know this because I had caught myself doing the same on many occasions.

"Master, please! It's only a Wizardmon. I have many allies stronger than _him_." The proud Myotismon was… begging? It was strange to watch, despite having to endure his insults.  
" _Only_ a Wizardmon?!" Piedmon roared, rushing forward and seizing Lord Myotismon by the throat as he tried to stand.  
My master coughed, "Lord Piedmon, please-"  
" _Only_ a Wizardmon?!" He repeated, as if this very sentence was the cause of his anger. "Myotismon, what do you think your Wizardmon is going to be someday?"

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Lord Myotismon, seeing him so helpless in the grasp of this strange and powerful Dark Master. He was desperately trying to pry Piedmon's hands from his neck, as he dangled like a hanged mon from the outstretched arm.

When Lord Myotismon didn't answer, or rather, _couldn't_ answer, Piedmon continued. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome little Wizardmon who grew up to become the most powerful Digimon this world has ever seen. And now he stands, strangling the impudent Myotismon who dared assume too much. The end."

My own expression of shock mirrored Lord Myotismon's.

"That Wizardmon I saw crying in the corridor might well be your undoing, so you'd best keep him happy. He'll be an important mon to have on your side. If you don't want to fail, I suggest you start treating your followers better."

With power I won't be able to imagine until I reach his level, he flung our master away, sending him sliding closer to us. Gatomon leapt from my side, frightened of the consequences if she didn't help Lord Myotismon immediately.

She helped our shaken and dazed master to sit upright. With one swift backhand, he slapped her away. I snarled, curling my hands into fists at the sight.

"Uh uh…" Piedmon warned, clucking his tongue in disapproval. "What did I just tell you?"  
"Gatomon doesn't deserve to be treated kindly."  
"You have no idea." The mega snorted in disgust. "Do try to put up a good fight; don't embarrass us _too_ much when you lose."

He turned on his heel and departed as quickly as he had arrived. I smiled as I watched him make his way past me again. So that is what I am to be? I was nothing when I arrived; I am still nothing, but someday, I would be a Piedmon myself! I would finally be able to stand up for myself; to protect Gatomon; and to pay Lord Myotismon back for what he had done.

As Gatomon cuddled up to me, I dreamt of a time when I would be the hero… I would die a happy Digimon if I could - maybe not solely defeat him - but certainly aid in Lord Myotismon's destruction, and bring some happiness to Gatomon's life again. She deserves so much more than this.

Until I have the courage to do these things, I will remain here, fighting by my dear friend's side. I'll continue to serve Lord Myotismon, but when the time comes - I will see him suffer for what he has done to me… to _us_.

And I will finally be worthy enough for Gatomon to call me her friend…


End file.
